Little Secrets
by tyory
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have been best mates since the war, almost inseparable, but even though these two are closer than Ron and Harry they have been keeping secrets from each other…
1. Prologue

_Epilogue_

Pushing the door open, Harry gestured inside. Ginny smiled and walked in. The restaurant was quaint and small, but had a sort of classic elegance. Ginny let out a sigh of joy. The moment was so peaceful and perfect. Harry ushered her to a small table with a red velvety table cloth. There was a single candle in the center of the table, flickering lightly. Harry pulled out the chair for her. She sat down in the chair and plucked the napkin that was folded neatly on her plate, off and put it on her lap. Harry smiled. He walked over to a cart near the table, and pulled out two plates of pasta. They were thin long stands that looped around each other in a creamy pale almost white yellow sauce. Ginny picked up her fork and nibbled at some of the pasta. It was rich and light at the same time, and the pallet was almost indescribable.

When Harry and Ginny had finished their meal, Harry cleared the plates off the table and brought two new smaller plates. Each plate contained one slim piece of chocolate cake.

"Ouuhh!" Ginny giggle excitedly. She dipped her fork into the fluffy chocolate and scooped it into her mouth. Harry held his fork over his cake for a moment then put it down.

"Ginny, I have something to say." Ginny nodded and put her fork down as well. Harry stood.

"Ginny, we've been dating for over two years now, and I've been thinking..." Harry strode over to her and bent down onto one knee. He pulled a tiny box from his coat pocket. Ginny's hands shot up to her mouth as a small gasp escaped her lips. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ginny, you are the funniest, bravest, most beautiful woman I have ever known and I wanted to know... Would you marry me?" Harry waited for what seemed like a century. Her eyes began to well up. She flung herself around him, and breathed the single most amazing word Harry had ever heard.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Hermione wrapped her fingers around the cold black plastic that encased the metallic silver knife. She slid the knife down the fruit cutting it in half. She tenderly picked up the yellow fruit and sliced along the edge, just enough to cut the outer skin off. She diced and chopped for a little while longer, till she had an appetizing bowl of fruit salad in front of her. "Finished." She breathed.

Hermione had always preferred muggle coking even if it took so much longer to make, it was still the way her mother taught her, plus it gave her more time to escape her thoughts. She wiped her hands on a cloth, and moved to her room to change.

She'd been invited to dinner at the Burrow. Everyone was going to be there, Harry and Ginny, Fleur and Bill, George and Angelina and most importantly, Ron and Lavender. Ron and Hermione had tried dating after the war, but after a very quick fiery couple of months they'd realized they loved each other in more a manner of brother and sister, best mates really. But Hermione always felt a little awkward around Lavender; after all she was, as Hermione always saw her as, a huge prat. Hermione tired really hard to look very appealing when Ron _and_ Lavender were around, she didn't quite know why; she'd assumed it was because in the end, Lavender was who she'd lost Ron to.

Hermione opened her closet doors, shifting her dresses in her hands. Hermione wasn't sure what to wear. She sifted through the rest of her closet. She ended up wear a silk red blouse that buttoned up and a black pencil skirt that stopped mid thigh.

After Hermione dressed she fixed her hair a bit. It cascaded down her back in perfect ringlets. Then she applied a very thin layer of pale red lip gloss. She threw on her favourite pair of black high heels, and a thin coat. She walked back to the kitchen grabbed the fruit salad and disapperated.

Hermione apperated to the doorstep of the Burrow. Normally she would just walk right in, but since this was a formal invitation she'd decided to knock. Three quick raps on the wooden door. She waited, shifting from foot to foot. The door swung open, Ron was standing at the door way. He smiled broadly at Hermione. His hair was still a copper colour and just as untidy, but it had a sort of sensual appeal now. Hermione reminisced in the memories of nights when she got to mat her hands into that hair.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione shook herself from her daze and blushed a little. She felt rather guilty thinking about Ron that way, after all he was married and Hermione was taken as well...

"Ron." She said hugging him and smiling tightly. "I made some fruit salad." She said holding up the container. Ron's smile grew. He snatched the container from her hands.

"Oi! Give it here! I love your fruit salad." Hermione could feel the heat in her cheeks but smiled genuinely at the compliment. She pushed past Ron and into the Burrow; everyone was already there except Ginny. Hermione frowned. She'd been looking forward to seeing Ginny; they'd both been pretty busy and Hermione hadn't seen a lot of her. Hermione was busy with... Someone and Ginny with Harry.

Hermione walked over and stood in front of Harry. "Hello Harry." Harry looked up at her. His face lit up as he saw her.

"Hermione!" He said excitedly, he picked up and spun her around. He sat back down and patted the spot beside him. "Hermione I never see you anymore, Ginny talks about you and her... other friend a lot, but I never actually see you." He looked mischievously over at Hermione. "You're always too busy with the boyfriend, whom no one has yet to met or know the name of." Hermione could feel face turning into a beat. She looked pointedly at her hands on her lap. Harry laughed and clapped her on the back; bring her in for another hug. "Don't worry; I'm just messing with you. Take all the time you need."

Just then Ginny came down the stairs. She looked at Harry and nodded. "Ginny!" Hermione said. Ginny smiled and walked over to Hermione. They hugged and then Ginny sat down beside Harry.

"Hermione! I haven't seen you in so long! I've been so busy with my other friend. Bit of a high maintenance person, really." Harry snorted. Ginny smacked his arm crossly, but fought with herself not to laugh. After some more pleasant conversation Mrs. Weasley came bustling in.

"Dinner's ready, come on all of you, get into your seats." Ron groaned.

"Mum, we're not ten anymore, we've been to Hogwarts and most of us had to face a lot worse than seventh year finals! You can treat us like adults please!" Mrs. Weasley patted him on the head. He groaned again, Hermione brushed past him, trying to contain her laughter.

The meal was long and had many courses but Hermione enjoyed every one. When everyone had finished they'd moved to the yard for some fresh warm July air. Hermione always loved summer, the warm wind, the bright sun, being able to walk outside in nothing more than shorts and a t-shirt. "Everyone back inside for dessert!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. Hermione laughed lightly and moved inside. Once everyone had settled Mrs. Weasley had brought the desserts out, including Hermione's fruit salad.

_Clink Clink Clink._ Harry tapped his glass with a small spoon. Harry and Ginny stood. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. "We have an announcement." Harry said. He looked over at Ginny who took a deep breath and said.

"We're getting married."

Draco doubled his thumbs over themselves again and again. The room was too small and stuffy. Draco hated summer. Back when he went to Hogwarts it meant time with his family, now it just meant hot weather. Draco let his mouth slip into a smirk, although the lack of clothes on women, Draco didn't mind at all.

After another moment or two Draco's smirk had faded. He let out a sigh of frustration. When was she going to come back and talk to him? Why was he sitting alone in this bloody room? He groaned again and ran his hands through his hair. He'd just have to wait and see.

"Hermione..." Ginny asked, grabbing her arm and guiding her away from the swarms of people around Harry.

"Yes, Ginny?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honour." She paused and looked at Hermione. Hermione's eyes were glazed over with tears.

"Oh, Ginny! Of course I'll be your maid of honour!" Hermione pulled Ginny in for a hug. Ginny let out a nervous laugh.

"One more thing." She said after they'd pulled out of the hug. Hermione was puzzled but said nothing. "My..." She cleared her throat. "Other friend is very dear to me... and well..." They were at the bottom of the stairs. "Well you'll see." She took her arm and dragged her upstairs. They stopped at a door.

"Hermione." She said trying to steady her voice. She closed her eyes, took another deep breath, and opened the door.

The door swung open and Draco gasped. A tall, slim, bushy haired brunette was standing at the door beside Ginny. "Granger?" He choked out. "W-what are you doing here?" He turned to Ginny. "What is going on here, Ginny?" Ginny blushed slightly.

"Hermione, this is my dear friend Draco Malfoy." She paused. "And he is _my_ best man, sort of like another maid of honour, really." Hermione spun to face Ginny.

"What! This is who you've been spending time with instead of with me! And I have to work with _him_ on your wedding!" Hermione said exasperatedly. Ginny's face contorted with anger. Ginny stomped her foot and glared at Hermione.

"Yes. My _two_ best mates have to work _together_ on_ my_ wedding!" She said; look back and forth between Draco and Hermione. Draco was speechless. Hermione was perplexed. Ginny smiled. "Brilliant, now let's go tell everyone the good news!" She said excitedly linking her arms around both of theirs.

Ginny entered the room one of her arms linked around an uncomfortable Hermione's arm, and the other linked around and even more uncomfortable Draco's arm. Everyone in the room's jaw had dropped except that of Harry Potter's. Ron was the first to recover.

"What is Malfoy doing here?" He spat.

"I just happen to be part of the wedding, weasel." Draco growled at Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes and patted Draco on the arm.

"Enough boys. Harry I'm assuming you talked to Ron about being your Best man?" Harry nodded. "Good. Hermione agreed to be my maid of honour and Draco, as you already know, agreed to be my best man." Lavender laughed. Everyone looked at her, Hermione rather pointedly.

"Oh, Ginny you always were the odd one, I expected you to do something different for your wedding." She said. Ginny smiled brightly. After the news everyone wanted to talk to Ginny and Draco. Hermione made her way outside. She was tired and she had a date tomorrow... Not that anyone knew about it. She sighed.

"Bit of a shock wasn't it?" Someone said from the doorway. Hermione spun around and found Harry leaning on the door frame. "I told you her friend was high maintenance." Hermione laughed. She hadn't been expecting Draco Malfoy though. "I'm sorry Hermione. Ginny made me promise not to tell anyone when she told me she'd become very close with Malfoy." He moved to stand beside Hermione. She smiled.

"Harry Potter, you will always be filled with secrets, won't you?" She said leaning her head down onto his shoulder. Harry chuckled.

"Merlin Hermione, I hope not." They stood outside for a while, just staring at the stars, no conversation. But the beauty of the moment was ruin by Draco.

"Potter, your fiancé wants you." He said. Hermione jumped. She hadn't heard him approach. Harry nodded and went to find Ginny. Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hairs. He hadn't changed much. His hair was a little less blinding blonde and was a little softer now, but his eyes were still a cloudy grey. He turned to face Hermione.

"So, what're we going to do, Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione swallowed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to sound assertive. Draco sighed impatiently.

"About the wedding. We basically have to plan the whole thing. Ginny was telling me she wanted a winter wedding." Hermione was surprised that he'd even known that much. He took a step closer. He was close. Very close. She could feel his hot breath on her skin. His cologne over powered her senses. "Why don't we go out to dinner tomorrow and discuss... Ideas." At the mention of diner the next day Hermione remembered. She looked up at Draco.

"First of all, _Malfoy._ You couldn't pay me to go to dinner with you besides, I have a date tomorrow." With that she turned on her heel and walked back inside.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Hermione pushed the food around on her plate. She didn't feel much like eating the peas, mash potatoes or steak on her plate. She sighed. Harry was engaged. To Ginny! And Ron was married. Hermione felt more than a little lonely. All of her very best friends' relationships were moving in the right direction, why didn't Hermione feel the same way?

"Hermione what's wrong?" A soothing voice cooed. Hermione looked up at her date and smiled. She felt happier when she saw him. He smiled at her and took her hand in his. "Hermione, whatever your problem, whatever you're feeling, you can always talk to me." He paused. "Hermione, I love you." Hermione could feel herself melt at his words. Her heart began to flutter and she felt lighter than air. She looked into the deep brown eyes in front of her and knew the only response.

"I love you too, Blaise."

Draco paced around his room furiously. "A date?" Draco said to himself, as he often did when he was alone and needed to think. "With who? Granger couldn't possibly have a date the _exact _day I asked her out!" Draco felt his lip twitch into a smirk. "Well, if Granger wants to games, I'll play games." Draco sighed. Tonight wasn't his night though, he'd been feeling a little off and wanted to blow off some steam on an unsuspecting slut, who was probably waiting for someone like Draco to walk into the bar any minute now. Draco shoved his wand in his pocket, and disapperated.

He'd decided not to let Granger ruin his mood and went to the nearest muggle restaurant with a decent bar. He walked up to the restaurant and stared at the small wooden sign. The silver, fancy letter was the name, _White Lion._ He laughed as he remembered all the good times he'd had in this place. Many a women came to his apartment after meeting in this restaurant. He settled his laughter and pushed the door open, hearing the cheerful chime as he walked over the threshold.

Hermione crumpled the napkin on her lap and placed it on the table beside her food. She pushed her chair back. "I'll be right back." She said quickly to Blaise giving him a meaningful smile. Blaise returned the smile. He caught her hand as she brushed past him. Hermione stopped and turned to look at Blaise.

"I'll be waiting." He murmured softly before kissing her hand gently. Hermione glowed with joy. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, but it was only more alluring to Blaise. Hermione glided off to the bathroom. Blaise sat in his chair alone, wondering what could possibly be any better, when a tall blonde male walked in the door to the restaurant. "Bloody hell." Blaise cursed under his breath.

"If it isn't my partner in business, Blaise Zabini." Draco said. Blaise fought with his desire to punch the wizard in front of him. Draco's eyes flicked to the seat in front of him. He raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Eating dinner with a ghost?" Blaise stood up from his seat so quickly his chair would have fallen over had he not caught it.

"I'm on a date, and she just went to the loo, leave now." He said through clenched teeth. Malfoy could tell he was unwanted and he didn't want to fight with Blaise, so he threw his hands in the air.

"Calm down, Blaise. I'll leave." He turned to leave, but thought of something quickly. He turned around. "But I'll be back in exactly one hour." He held up his hand before Blaise could say anything. "Thank me later." He added snarkily and walked out the door.

Blaise scowled at the door as it swung shut. He picked up his napkin off the floor and sat down. He tried to calm himself before Hermione came back. But in the end he needn't have to. As soon as she walked up behind him, and wrapped her perfect hands over his eyes, Blaise thawed. "Guess who?" She whispered into his ear, letting a gleeful giggle escape her lips. Blaise let his hands drift up to meet hers. He pulled them down and looked up at Hermione's smiling face. Blaise sighed with joy. He basked in the glow of her beauty. "Shall we go?" She asked playfully, "Back to my place?" She said pulling away towards the door, pulling away until the tips of their fingers slid off each other. Blaise chuckled and followed her out the door practically floating after her.

Draco checked his watch constantly. The watch finally moved to the center and an hour had passed. Draco smirked. He wondered if Zabini would still be at the _White Lion_. He doubted that if he'd been on a date that he would have stayed much longer knowing Draco would be back.

Draco walked to the restaurant. He did a quick scan for Blaise, but as he had guessed he would be earlier, was gone. Draco smirked and sauntered over to the bar. "One Scotch, hold the water." He said calmly to the bartender. He wasn't as much a fan of muggle alcohol as he was of firewhiskey or butter beer but alcohol was alcohol and Draco could use some. He had been so lost in his thought he hadn't been thinking of women until a tall blonde with a rather protruding chest walked in the door. Her dress was a deep crimson, and stopped about three quarters up her thigh. The top part of the dress clung to her like plastic wrap and had a deep enough V for Draco to see what he thought might be intriguing.

She strutted over to Draco. She smirked and then averted her eyes to the bartender. "One Vodka Cranberry." She purred. She turned back to face Draco. "And who might you be?" She asked, dragging her O's. Draco took a quick swig from his drink and smirked. He turned so his back was at the bar. He put his elbows on the bar top and leaned back.

"That depends who's asking?" He said nonchalantly. She laughed. She picked up her drink and sipped it.

"Petra. And you are?" Draco turned his head to face her.

"Mark." Draco often lied to women to keep them from really knowing him. Relationships bothered Draco so it was simpler for one night stands if they didn't know his real name. She laughed again. "Cute." She said about his name. He took a step closer.

"Don't let the innocence of a name change your opinion of someone." He said into her ear. He turned on his heel. Paid the bartender and walked to the door. As he walked to the door he counted. _One. Two. Three._ He gripped the door handle.

"Wait for me. Mark." Petra called to him. Draco was still facing the door as a triumphant smirk danced on his lips. Within seconds Petra's arm was wrapped around Draco's as he called a cab to take them back to his place.

Hermione was tangled around Blaise on her living room couch. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her fingers digging into his hair. Blaise had brushed her hair from her neck exposing the one side. He kissed it with passion causing Hermione to let a small moan escape her lips. Blaise kissed up her neck but stopped at her ear, nibbling at it affectionately. He continued, brushing his lips on her cheek. Lingering there too long before finally reaching her mouth. Hermione kissed Blaise hungrily. Hermione was ready but she didn't like the couch, there was no comfort. Hermione stopped and stood from the couch. She glided over to the bedroom door and peeked her head out the door.

"Are you coming?" She asked seductively. Blaise could feel his desire building. He bounded from the couch to the room. As he reached the room, he shut the door behind him. Hermione was already lying on the bed waiting for him. Blaise rushed to the bed. He leaped on top of her continuing to kiss her. Hermione rolled him over onto his back so she was on top. Blaise snaked his hands up her dress. Lifting it over her head and off her, onto the floor. He then moved onto her bra, carefully unclipping it. Hermione pulled it off and tossed it aside with her dress. Blaise looked up and basked in the view. Hermione blushed. She felt a hot sensation between her thighs. She giggled and started kissing him again.

Draco pushed the door open with his back as of his mouth was connected to Petra's. They collapsed on the bed, and hungrily ripped each other's clothes off. Draco didn't waste a second. He pushed inside of her. She moaned loudly. Draco rolled his eyes, he hated over dramatic girls. Draco continually thrust inside of her until finally he crumbled onto the bed beside her. They both huffed and puffed trying to catch their breath. Finally Petra sat up collected her things and left. Draco was a little surprised she had left right afterwards, but was rather happy about it. He rolled over and shoved his face into his pillow and let sleep consume him.

Hermione and Blaise laid in bed, breathing heavily. Hermione leaned over and rested her head on Blaise's chest. Blaise wrapped an arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and softly stroked her arm. "Sleep sweet." He murmured into her head as he himself dozed off as well.

Hermione awoke the next morning safely wrapped in Blaise's arms. Hermione smiled. Those sort of moments brought joy to her life. She carefully detangled herself from him. She grabbed the first shirt she found, which happened to be Blaise's. It was a deep blue. Hermione had bought that shirt for Blaise. She slipped it on and buttoned it up.

She walked into her kitchen and put some coffee on. She opened her fridge and found she was running low on quite a few things. She made a mental note to go shopping. She grabbed the eggs. She opened her cupboards and took out a bowl, a pan, and two plates. She cracked three eggs open into the bowl and pulled out a fork from a drawer. She whisked the eggs. Once they looked decent she added some pepper and salt. She poured the eggs into the pan and cooked.

She flipped the eggs out of the pan and onto one plate. She divided them up and set the table. She poured the coffee and went back to the bedroom. She walked to the bed. She smiled. Blaise was still asleep. She crawled over top of him. She gave him a quick peck. "Blaise." She cooed. Blaise grunted and looked at Hermione, peeling his eyes open. He smiled up at her. "I made breakfast." She said taking his hand. Blaise sat up.

"Wait, Hermione." Hermione turned and frowned. He smiled. "I need to put pants on." Hermione giggled and left the room. A few minutes later Blaise emerged from the room. He sat down across the table from Hermione. He picked his fork up and bit into the eggs. "Mmmmh, Hermione, these are delicious." Hermione smiled and ate her own eggs.

Blaise had gotten dressed right after breakfast. He kissed her forehead and said good-bye. Hermione loved the fact Blaise worked so hard, but she also wished she had more time with him sometimes. She sighed. But she herself had things to do. Hermione showered and got dressed. She walked to the nearby muggle superstore for food.

Draco paced around his room. Where was Blaise? He was late! Draco growled. He stormed over to his desk and wrenched the phone from its holding place. Just then Blaise walked in the glass door. "Sorry I'm late." He said shortly. Draco was furious.

"Let me guess, you and your date had a nice little time last night." He spat. They had responsibilities this morning. _Blaise_ had responsibilities. "Look you have this to do this morning." Draco picked up the stack of paper and shoved them at Blaise. He ran his hand through his hair. Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you angry with me?" Blaise yelled back. Draco could feel his anger building again.

"I'm angry because you're never actually **at** work! You are always away!" Draco walked around his desk yanked his coat off the back of his chair and walked out the door. He needed to escape. He needed to go somewhere far from muggles. He needed to go to Hogsmeade.

Hermione tried getting the key in the slot for a good five minutes before finally getting it right. Hermione pushed the door open. Her hands were fully with two massive brown paper bags over flowing with foods. Hermione set the bags on the counter and started unpacking them. Once she'd finished she still felt like there was something she should have been doing. Hermione frowned. "Well I haven't been to the store in the past couple of hours I should open up for a bit... And I really should see how Luna is doing." With that idea set in her mind she apperated to Hogsmeade.

She apperated in front of _Scribbulus Writing Instruments,_ she smiled. She sifted through her pocket until she found the key. She opened the blue wooden door and walked in. She looked around her store. She took a breath in and the smell of ink and fresh parchment overwhelmed her senses. She walked over to the check out desk and opened the top drawer. It held two items. Her apron, which wasn't necessary and only cover her waist to about mid thigh, she still loved to wear it, and the open sign. The sign hung on a small pin she'd nailed into the wall outside so that customers would know she was open. But it was Sunday and she was rarely open on a Sunday, but Blaise had been working extra hard lately so Hermione found herself not doing anything during the day, so she'd started working herself.

Hermione walked outside and put the sign up. When she went back inside she grabbed the to-do list she had made Friday right before closing up. There were three things on the list. _Re-organize quills_, good thing too, they had been getting awful messy. _Bring out new parchment_, ah yes; Hermione had just received new parchment right after closing on Friday. And finally, _order some new colour-change ink_, it was very popular and Hermione always seemed to be running low. Hermione sighed and got to work bring out the new parchment.

Just as she'd finished the last patch when Mafalda Hopkirk walked in the door. Hermione smiled. "Hello! What can I help you with, Mafalda?" She looked over and Hermione.

"Oh, no dear. I'm just looking around, I need some new quills." Hermione nodded. She made it a point to know all of her customers. Hermione decided to get started on that owl. She grabbed some parchment and a quill – both of which were easy to find, and wrote the owl. Hermione shoved the letter aside; she'd have to drop it off at the Owl Post office later. When Hermione had finished her owl, Mrs. Hopkirk had finished her shopping. "I'm surprised you're even open today." Hermione smiled slightly.

"Yes well I have had a lot of spare time on weekends as of late, so I've been opening up more." Mrs. Hopkirk was buying three quills. Two red and one black. Hermione had always loved the black quills. "That will be 10 sickles." Hermione said. Mrs. Hopkirk narrowed her eyes.

"Hermione, tell me how much Knuts as well." She said waggling a finger at Hermione. Hermione sighed. She'd always done that. The more the customer came to the store the more she cut the price. But certain customers, such as Mafalda, wouldn't take it, they wanted to pay full price, which Hermione respected.

"10 sickles and 5 knuts." Mafalda smiled and paid Hermione. Hermione waved as she walked out the door. After she left Hermione went straight to fixing the quills. Afterwards Hermione didn't think she'd get much business so she decided to do some shopping.

Hermione walked down Diagon Alley, looking in each shop as she passed. Eventually she saw Ollivander's. She smiled and walked in. She remembered her first time walking into the store. "Luna?" She called softly. Just then Luna walked around a wall of wands. Luna smiled absently. "Hello Hermione. How are you?" She inquired. Hermione smiled.

"Splendid Luna, how are you and Neville?" That seemed to spark Luna's attention. A clouded look crossed her face. Her face contorted into a pout.

"Horrid. He left me." Tears started to form in her eyes. Hermione rushed to her side. "Aww, Luna." She murmured stroking her hair, while holding her in a hug.

"He left me for Hannah Abbott." She said between sobs. Hermione had never seen Luna quite so sad. She had known for a while Luna was in love with Neville but she never thought the day would come when Neville left Luna, even if Luna was a year younger.

Hermione and Luna stood there for a while until Luna slowly stopped crying. After a few awkward parting words Hermione left. As she walked down Diagon Alley for the third time that day she saw Flourish and Blotts was open. She paused. She'd been meaning to look for some new reading material. She decided to go in anyway.

She perused through the shelves of books looking at one after the other. Hermione walked up the stairs, trailing her hand on the books as she walked by. Finally after looking for a few minutes a small book with a faded gold spine caught her eye. Hermione stopped. She pulled the book out from its place on the shelf. Hermione gasped, reading the title, _Famous Muggle-Born Witches_. She flipped open the book and read it page after page.

Draco walked through Hogsmeade not entirely sure why he was there. He didn't fancy a drink. He sighed. He needed a new hobby. He decided if he was going to take up a new hobby the best place to start would be at Flourish and Blotts. At least he might get an idea there.

Draco walked up to the shabby store and remembered a time when he fought with Harry Potter over stupid little things. Draco sighed. His past had never felt so far away even it was only nine years ago. Draco opened the door and walked inside. The inside was just the same as always. He walked around for a little bit but kept hearing a constant noise. He couldn't place it, but it was very familiar. After another moment or two he realised it was the sound of pages being turned. He walked around the store but found no one. No source of the noise. Draco round the corner and looked up the stairs. He could vaguely make out the shape of a witch. Draco walked up the stairs silently. As he grew close he noticed it was Hermione reading a book rather intently.

Draco walked over and peered over her shoulder. Hermione looked over her should quickly. Looked back at her book. Back at Draco and jumped. "Ah!" She shrieked. Draco chuckled. Hermione frowned and snapped her book shut. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" Draco shrugged.

"Looking about the store. It isn't a crime, you know." Hermione scowled at Draco. She walked over shoved the book into it place on the shelf and walked away from Draco scathingly.

Once Hermione wasn't in the store any longer Draco wandered over to the book she had shoved back into its spot. _Famous Muggle-Born Witches. _"Granger would be reading this." He carried the book down. Lavender Brown was sorting through books. "Oi! Lavender was it? Lavender Brown?" She smiled and walked over.

"Weasley now. How may I help you Draco?" Draco couldn't help but crinkle his nose at the thought of Weasel.

"Right." He said slowly. "I'd like to buy this book." He past her the book. Lavender looked at the book and back at him sceptically. She shrugged.

"2 Galleaons and 6 Sickles." Draco nodded and paid her.

"If you don't mind could you wrap it? It's a present." Lavender smiled and nodded. Draco smiled in response as she shuffled off with the book.


End file.
